Life Is Funny
by trishaj48
Summary: We open with Gil thinking back to a series of events that effected his life. Join him as he remembers, there is a surprise waiting at the end.


Gil had been thinking a lot about life. It is funny how life turns out, how something small and uneventful can impact your whole life.

Most of the time the thing you thought you wanted least turns out to evolve into the best part of life.

There was absolutely no way he wanted to go teach that year, he was in the middle of one of the most important cases of his life. But if he had not gone he would have never meant Sara Sidle.

He never wanted to be supervisor of anything, he just wanted to solve crimes. But if he had not been appointed supervisor he would not be in a possession to ask her to move to Vegas.

He knew he cared for her but her being near him, their working together made him realize just how much.

He thought he was not the jealous kind but he secretly wished that each of her relationships would fail, they did.

He remembered sitting at home one night thinking about her and realizing that not only did he care for her but he had fallen in love with her.

Then he remembered thinking how ridiculous he was being. After all, he was her supervisor and she was serious about someone.

All this was going on right around the same time she was seeing Hank, there was rumors that she and Hank might get married. Shortly after he found out about Hank and his fiancée, he hated himself for being glad that Sara broke up with him.

He remembered how Sara buried herself in her work. He remembered overhearing her tell Catherine that she had come to the conclusion that love was not worth a broken heart.

Six months after that came another one of those things that effect your life. Gil had paired Sara and Nick on a B&E. Nothing they had not done a million times before.

But this time would be different, this time the suspect was hiding in the house. Jim and his men thought they had cleared the scene so Sara went to the bedroom to print the safe.

The suspect came out of the closet, grabbed Sara and was using her as a shied to get away. He forced her into a car and took off, a mile from the house he pushed her out, never bothering to slow down.

Jim found her laying along side the road as he was chasing the burglar.

Sara lay in a coma for almost two days, "Touch and go," the doctor told Gil. Gil remembered the fear he felt looking at her and knowing she may never wake up. He remembered sitting next to her the morning she first opened her eyes, a painful smile crossed her face.

It was shortly after that he invited her to his place for dinner. They had a drink after dinner, that was when he threw caution to the wind and confessed everything.

Image how he felt when she told him she felt the same way. That was the first time they made love.

A year later she moved into his house. Two years after that she became his wife.

"Gilbert!" the sound of her voice brought back to the present. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Thinking about how we got to where we are," he said taking her in his arms. She smiled.

"I thought we were taking about the nursery," she said. "We were," he said smiling at her, "then you went to the bathroom and my mind wandered."

They sat on the sofa, she cuddled next to him. He told her all about what he had been thinking.

"Lord, that seems like a thousand years ago," she said. "Now if we don't get theses details worked out the baby will be here before her room is ready," she told him.

"Daddy," the blond haired blue eyed boy said as he ran into the living room where his parents sat. "Mommy," he said going over to them and sitting on Gil's lap. He leaned over and kissed Sara's belly, "Hi Beth."

Nick and Sophia walked in behind the boy, "How was the zoo?" Sara asked them as she struggled to lift herself off the sofa. Nick took her hand and helped her up, "It was more fun then I thought it would be.

"I loved it," the boy said, " Can we have my birthday cake now?"

Gil lifted his son and headed for the kitchen, "As soon as the rest of the team gets here, Grasshopper."

Sara thanked Sophia and Nick for taking the boy. "He wanted to go so bad but I ….." Sophia smiled at her, "I know. Being a week from your due date running around the zoo would not have been fun. We were glad to do it."

In the kitchen the boy looked at his cake, "One - two - three - four. Four candles." "Ryan, you are so smart," Sara told her son kissing his head.

"Can we have cake?" he asked again as Warrick, Catherine, Greg and Jim were let on the door.

Sara smiled at her son, "Yes." Sara sat and watched him open gifts.

He was his father, no doubt about it. He loved bugs and the chemistry set his father got him for Christmas.

After their company left Sara went to lay down. "Grasshopper and I will be fine," Gil told her, "You rest."

Sara woke after a short nap, in the living room she found her husband sleeping on the couch, his son wrapped in his arms.

Sara smiled, she never pictured her life like this. "Gil is right," she said to herself, "Life is funny."


End file.
